


the rest just falls away

by teagreens



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Barebacking, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Incest Kink, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teagreens/pseuds/teagreens
Summary: Kenny has a question that Matt and Nick are more than happy to answer. And then things get a little out of hand.





	the rest just falls away

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Kenny/Matt/Nick fic, but Nick/Matt is the primary focus here so if that's not your thing kindly smash that back button! Also this is pure filth, pls enjoy and also I'm very sorry.
> 
> Many thanks to the usual suspects for the unending inspiration and support, you know who you are. <3

**

 

It's a rare free weekday, no flights or buses to catch, no shows tonight either. 

 

There's a match coming up tomorrow but Matt isn't really thinking about that, not while he's here on Kenny's bed, tangled up in sheets with Nick laying on his chest, Kenny stretched out to their right. He looks Kenny up and down, a naked, gorgeous expanse of skin and a mop of curls, lazy-faced and sated the way he looks when he's been well fucked. Taking his time with the perusal of his best friend's body, owning his appreciation with a grin when Kenny catches him staring.

 

He expects a snarky comment in return but Kenny stays quiet, studying him a while before he eventually sits up beside them with a determined, curious edge to his demeanor. 

 

He looks cute, and despite having  _ just _ screwed him Matt sort of wants to do it all over again.

 

"Yes?" Matt says expectantly, when Kenny doesn't say anything right away.

 

Kenny sucks a kiss swollen lower lip between his teeth, ducks his head and looks back at them again. "So I've been wanting to ask," Kenny starts, pausing for emphasis. "What's with this whole…  _ thing." _

 

Matt blinks. He looks down at Nick, then looks at Kenny. 

 

"What?" 

 

Kenny just raises an eyebrow and gestures to them, like that's all the evidence he needs. 

 

Matt knows how he and Nick must look right now, naked save for underwear and tangled up in each other the way they are - Nick's arms are wrapped around him, head resting over his heart, one leg in between his and the other on the outside of them, narrowly avoiding it sliding off the edge of the mattress. 

 

"I dunno," Nick says after a moment. "You get crap for something enough, you can either fight it or lean into it."

 

"And it's way more fun to lean into it," Matt adds. 

 

"Mm," Nick hums in agreement, nose pressed against Matt's sternum.

 

This closeness is nothing new, not after the years of being on the road together, though in the past any comfort in a shared single bed was a strictly clothes on affair.

 

They've only been with Kenny like this for a few months, and in that short time Matt's learned tons of new things he probably shouldn't know about his brother. Like how he gets docile after he comes, and how he likes to cuddle - liable to snuggle into anything with a pulse that's within arm's reach. Not to mention how he fucks like a goddamned animal, all power and zero finesse that never fails to get Kenny howling.

 

Matt likes being privy to this secret side of Nick, finally being allowed to see the only side of him he'd ever been shut out of. He's always been able to read Nick like a book, a well-loved paperback with dog eared pages, and after all this time he's uncovered a brand new chapter.

 

Nick's hold on Matt's waist tightens and Matt places an absent-minded hand between his shoulder blades, knuckles resting on smooth skin. He doesn't miss Kenny tracking the movement, nor the way his lips drop open in the slightest part. 

 

Hunch growing, Matt looks to Kenny. "So why did you bring that up?" he asks innocently. 

 

"Just curious," Kenny says, gaze flicking away. 

 

There's something funny in Kenny being coy after having his brains fucked out by both of them barely ten minutes ago. He still has lube on his thighs and he's embarrassed asking about old gimmicks.

 

It makes Matt smile to himself, which seems to only fluster Kenny further. 

 

"We haven't done that in a while, have we?" Matt asks. He slides his palm down Nick's back, over the ridge of his spine. His brother sighs contentedly and Kenny bites his lip. 

 

"We haven't," Nick says. Matt's pretty sure Nick's beginning to catch on too, a sharp glint to his eye that speaks to a plan, just formulating. 

 

"How about you give me a kiss, Nick?" Matt says. "For old times sake."

 

Nick shoots Matt a sly grin and slides up his body, props himself on his elbows over him. When he plants a kiss on Matt's cheek it lingers, and he doesn't go far when he pulls away again. 

 

"How about you give  _ me  _ a kiss, Matt?" Nick asks. He rests the flat of a palm on Matt's chest, thumb hovering just shy of a nipple.

 

"Mmm, I dunno," Matt says, like he really has to think about it. 

 

He glances at Kenny, staring rapt at both of them, then back at Nick.

 

"I guess, if you insist."

 

And then he raises his head just enough to kiss Nick square on the mouth. Nick's lips are pliant and soft against Matt's, and the kiss lasts just long enough for Matt to figure out he likes the feel of it, the taste of spit and faint mint.

 

Nick's hair tickles Matt's skin when he pulls away, and Kenny's just staring, slack-jawed and beautiful. 

 

"That's so hot," Kenny breathes, running fingers through his mix of black and blonde curls. "You have no idea."

 

"Any requests?" Nick asks. It's an even drawl, full of humor.

 

"I- I mean," Kenny says, face pink. "Just kissing is good." 

 

Nick shrugs and leans in again, asking permission with the space he leaves between their faces and making a pleased noise when Matt closes the gap himself, fingers at the base of Nick's skull urging him down the rest of the way. 

 

It's a kiss without a goal in mind, no heat, no expectation other than to enjoy it. Matt brings his other hand up to Nick's face, light stubble scratching against the pads of his fingers as he strokes his cheek with his thumb.

 

Nick's smiling at him when he pulls away again, sweet and sleepy. Matt doesn't let his hand drop, keeps it cupped over his jaw.

 

Then Matt looks to Kenny and finds him hard, unabashedly so, that big dick flushed and curved up toward his stomach. He looks so wanton, desire blatant on his face. 

 

Having visual proof of the effect he and Nick have on Kenny sends a delicious shudder up Matt's spine. If he'd known it was so easy to get Kenny this hot without even laying a finger on him, he would have talked Nick into this ages ago.

 

"Is this really all it takes for you, Kenny?" Matt purrs. He lets his hand fall from Nick's cheek, ghosting it down the column of his neck. "Just a couple kisses and you're already like this?"

 

"You look unbelievable together, you always have," Kenny says, strained.

 

Matt grins at the praise. Nick is similarly pleased, leaning into the palm Matt has placed on his shoulder. This is all so familiar, touches in the same places Nick's touched him hundreds of times before except now they're slow, drawn out, made new by the intent behind them.

 

"I always thought it had to be all rainbows and puppies inside that pretty head of yours," Matt teases. "And here you've been, fantasizing about me kissing my baby brother."

 

"Not always!" Kenny protests, flush deepening. "And I never expected you to- not like  _ this." _

 

"Well, he's pretty, isn't he Kenny?" The hand Nick's got on Matt's chest tightens into a squeeze, nudging at his nipple with a blunt thumbnail as he brushes his other over Matt's ribs,  _ one-two-three _ like he's counting them. "Why wouldn't I wanna touch him?"

 

Matt gazes up at Nick in bemusement. He's ever the show-off, the flash to Matt's sizzle, willing to push further and take more than he probably should. 

 

Maybe there's some of that here, with Kenny as their captive audience of one. His blue eyes are strictly on them, on everything they're doing, and every needy little sound out of Kenny's mouth is just as gratifying as the roar of a crowd after a well deserved win. 

 

Matt's never been good at denying Nick, even when it comes to his wilder ideas. 

 

"Yeah, Kenny. I know what he does to you," Matt says. He covers Nick's hand with his and moves it over so the pad of Nick's thumb is on his nipple. "Maybe I want some of that."

 

Nick raises an eyebrow, and his cheeks might colour just the slightest bit. Matt can't be sure, because a second after he says it Nick's pressing his thumb down in a gentle rub that sends a shocky rush of arousal through Matt's body. 

 

Kenny suddenly exhales, heavy, and Matt looks over just in time to see him take his cock in his hand. Matt's own dick twitches with interest as he watches him, chubbing up against Nick's thigh. 

 

Nick notices and looks down at him, halfway to amused, and Matt has the grace to look sheepish. 

 

"What do you expect, have you  _ seen  _ Kenny? And besides-" He was about to point out the boner Nick's poking his hip with when Nick tweaks his nipple just this side of too hard and he winces instead.

 

"You're still thinking about him when I'm right here?" Nick says. "I guess I'm not doing a good enough job."

 

Matt frowns at him in confusion when Nick removes his hand, bracing it on the mattress at Matt's side. But then Nick tosses him a surreptitious wink and lowers his head to Matt's chest. 

 

_ Oh. _

 

In spite of himself, Matt tingles with apprehension. He's full of sudden, keen awareness that the solid thigh pressed between his legs belongs to Nick, that he smells like clean sweat and sex and vaguely spicy soap. 

 

It may all just be part of the performance but Nick acting like this is doing something strange to Matt's insides, like the  _ wrongness _ is twisting Matt into knots in the best way possible.

 

"What do you think, Kenny? Should I do it?" Nick continues, lips curving into a smirk. "You think he'd like it?"

 

_ "Yeah," _ Kenny says, breathless beside them. "Yeah,  _ please." _

 

Matt swallows thickly as Nick's attention falls to him, inquisitive. Asking permission once again. 

 

Too dazed to speak, Matt just nods and then Nick's mouth is on him, hot and wet, tentative only for a second before he really gets into it. The first sweep of Nick's tongue on swollen flesh is sexy in a way Matt hadn't expected and he inhales sharply as Nick sucks on his nipple, careful and gentle.

 

"I think he likes it," Nick says with a crooked grin, intending it for Kenny but saying it straight to Matt, right before he goes rogue and traces lines over Matt's pecs and down his sternum, cooling spit leaving gooseflesh in its wake. 

 

"Shit, babe," Matt says, far breathier than he intended. By the time Nick finds his way back and laps at the oversensitive peak with the flat of his tongue, Matt is chewing the inside of his cheek bloody and stroking Nick's silky brown hair just for something to do with himself.

 

In a small act of mercy Nick's other hand finds its way back up Matt's torso to his other nipple, the one not covered by his mouth. He rubs that one, rolls it between his thumb and forefinger as he laps at the other and it's better than it has any right to be, like each lick has a one way ticket straight to Matt's cock.

 

_ "Uh -  _ Nick,  _ Nick." _ It's as close to begging as Matt will let himself go, already closer than he likes and edged sharp with a whine. He doesn't even know what he's begging for except that he needs Nick to do  _ something, _ that he might just die if Nick keeps sucking on his chest.

 

Nick's eyes flick up at him and he seems taken aback by the reaction, enough that he lifts his head entirely away and it takes everything in Matt not to try and keep him there. 

 

"Fuck." Kenny's voice is juddery, quiet.

 

Matt can't help squirming, rutting shamelessly against Nick's thigh even though that's too far, takes whatever they're doing into a whole new territory of wrong that shouldn't make Matt's dick ache like it does.

 

And then Nick, expression unreadable, with pupils blown almost black, draws himself up onto his hands and knees. The leg that was previously laid idle between Matt's ends up wedged tight against Matt's crotch, and it's an intense, abrupt throwback to a memory that immediately has Matt leaking a fresh flood of slick in his boxers.

 

It's the one time they blurred this line before, at a tiny little indie in the middle of nowhere. Matt barely remembers the match other than the fact that they won, but he remembers Nick shoving him down afterward and rubbing off on him right there in the cramped, empty locker room, breath hitching as he came in his gear against Matt's thigh. 

 

Nick had been such a mess that day, smelling like the dirty canvas and blood from a busted nose on the other team, chest blotchy and ribs already purpling with bruises. Matt had never loved his brother more than he did in that moment, panting above him with the sacrifices he made for both of them and the dream they share painted patchwork over his skin. 

 

He'd flipped Nick over and pinned him to the floor, left him a belly streaked with spunk and a silent agreement never to talk about the contents of those ten-odd minutes. 

 

The thought has Matt's hips lifting before he realizes he's doing it, into a needy press against Nick's leg. Nick's wide eyes find Matt's and hold, and Matt wonders if Nick is remembering the same thing he is as he shoves harder against him and moves to roll them over.

 

Matt lets him, falling into a lithe movement that finishes with Matt sitting upright in the cradle of Nick's hips. The line of Nick's hard dick is obvious, pushed urgent against Matt's ass, and Matt's first instinct shouldn't be to grind down onto it but he does anyway.

 

_ "Unh," _ Nick says, through gritted teeth. He grabs Matt's hips and fucks against him, firm and it's Matt's first taste of how Kenny must feel when Nick gets a hold of him. There's something like violence to it lying just under the surface, in those strong arms and powerful body. 

 

"Oh my God," Kenny says, and Matt glances over to find him nearly dumbstruck. He's jacking off as he watches them, sluggish strokes like he's not focusing much on it. Like he can't focus on anything but the picture Matt and Nick make in front of him.

 

A shiver of arousal runs through Matt and he bends at the waist, flipping his hair back over his shoulder so Kenny can see him capture Nick's lips in a kiss that's wet with saliva and punctuated with the tongue Nick's just traced over every peak and valley of Matt's chest. 

 

Nick's cock throbs under him and his hands slide down, fingers splayed across Matt's ass and digging in, holding Matt still as he ruts against him. Matt can feel everything through their thin layers of underwear and not enough at the same time, chasing Nick's heat when he starts to squirm out from under him.

 

_ "Matt," _ Nick whispers. He's still holding onto Matt, like he can't persuade himself to let go, a panicked edge to the hungry expression on his face. It's the kind of expression Matt's seen him aim at Kenny time and time again.

 

Except now it's on Matt, and hell if he doesn't like it. A lot. 

 

It's that realization that finally spurs Matt to action and he jerks himself away from Nick, skittering down the bed and ending up on his ass near the foot of it.

 

Nick stares at him, flushed and breathing hard, dick tenting his boxers with an obvious spread of damp around the head. 

 

Matt feels too full, overwhelmed, like his brain's been replaced with a clump of cotton wool and his limbs are useless, frozen where he is. Nick's chest heaves and Matt's palms sweat with the urge to grab him, press him to the bed and- and.

 

"Kenny, c'mere," Nick pants, voice cracking. "I gotta -  _ please, _ I gotta fuck you."

 

Nick hasn't even finished getting the words out before Kenny's scrambling over to him on all fours. He gets his head down facing Matt, ass up for Nick so he can show off his hole that must still be lube-slick and open.

 

Nick doesn't bother grabbing a condom this time, just gets up on his knees, and Matt can't see everything Nick's doing but he can tell the moment Nick pushes into Kenny, from Nick's sudden juddering exhale and the way Kenny's face goes slack with a moan.

 

"H _ah,_ _shit_ that's good," Nick says, running his hands over Kenny's ass as he gives him a second to adjust. 

 

Feeling creeps back in a wildfire burn of lust and Matt's hips jerk, involuntary, dick sliding against the damp inside of his boxers.

 

And fuck, but Nick and Kenny look good together. Nick's skin is covered with a thin sheen of sweat, hair messy and stuck to his shoulders, and Kenny just looks debauched, with those streaks of angelic blonde and a red, shiny mouth.

 

_ "Give it to me Nick, _ holy fuck,  _ Jesus," _ Kenny pleads, sentence uneven and halting. "You should see yourselves, fucking-" 

 

Nick cuts him off with a hard snap of his hips and Kenny dissolves into whimpers under him. "Listen to all this noise you're making," Nick says. "You want the neighbours to hear you? Make sure they know how big of a slut you are for us?"

 

"Nick - nnh, fu _ h,"  _ Kenny gasps, slurred from between clumsy, bitten lips. He's already so wrecked, cheek in a puddle of spit on the comforter, moan punching out of his throat every time Nick slams back into him.

 

"Look at how well you take it." Nick catches Matt's gaze when he says it and that's doing all kinds of things to Matt's guts, making his dick ache for attention. 

 

Matt squirms out of his boxers and kicks them to the floor, pawing clumsily for his cock. He spits in his palm, giving himself a stroke to take the edge off, has to stop from just finishing himself off because he's already most of the way there. 

 

He looks up at Nick again and now he's definitely watching Matt, eyes hooded and dark. 

 

Matt lets his legs fall open and grips his dick, strokes it again and this time it's slow, jitter-rush of lust tingling all the way through his body. Nick quickens his rhythm, never shifting his focus from Matt.

 

"I love watching you fuck," Matt says, too honest, too  _ much, _ a flood of everything he shouldn't say. "So gorgeous, look at you,  _ God, _ babe."

 

Nick bites his lip, hitches Kenny's hips up and he must get the angle right because Kenny's suddenly  _ mewling, _ a filthy, desperate sound that makes Matt's cock leak fresh slick over his knuckles.

 

"There it is," Matt grits out, teasing himself with the pad of his thumb. "He loves your dick, baby."

 

"Nnh," Nick grunts, fucks in again and Kenny whines, mindlessly rubbing his face against the sheets. "That true? Do you love my dick?" 

 

"Yeah _ yeahyeah," _ Kenny pants, extending a hand out in front of him. He's reaching for Matt, grabs his leg and tugs, and it doesn't take much for Matt to get the picture. He squirms closer, enough for an impatient Kenny to slide his hands under his ass and haul him in the rest of the way. 

 

Then Kenny wraps his lips around Matt's cock and Matt nearly yelps, hands flying to tangle in Kenny's hair. Kenny's mouth is hot, his tongue wet and slick as he laps at the head of Matt's cock, dripping spit all over it. 

 

_ "Yeah, _ don't stop," Matt groans. Kenny's distracted and it shows, he's being nowhere near his usual level of careful with his teeth but that's about the furthest thing from Matt's mind when Nick slams into Kenny and forces him forward, lets Matt's dick hit the back of this throat and relaxes so it sinks deeper. Matt moans, head falling back as Kenny swallows around him. 

 

Every one of Nick's thrusts forces Matt's cock further down Kenny's throat, 'til Kenny's nose is touching Matt's abdomen and he's drooling all over his crotch, fingers digging into Matt's ass as he struggles for breath. 

 

"That's it," Nick says, closer to a growl than Matt's ever heard him before. "Fuck, that's beautiful, you sound so pretty."

 

Matt's hips jerk, his own ragged panting loud even to his ears.  _ "Nick," _ Matt sighs, losing the rest of his reply when Kenny groans and the vibration runs through Matt like electricity through a live wire. 

 

"Fuck, you -" Nick stutters. "I just wanna- just -  _ hah." _

 

His exhale is shaky and he's suddenly slowing his pace to short, shallow thrusts, fingertips pressing little semicircles into Kenny's hips and holding him still. Kenny whimpers in protest, trying to pick up the slack and fuck himself on Nick's cock but Nick doesn't let him, doesn't give him what he's asking for. 

 

Nick looks to Matt instead, pleading, and Matt realizes that he knows all the tells on his brother's face when he's about to come. 

 

"Go on, come for me," Matt says. "Let me watch you baby, show me how pretty you look when you lose it."

 

Something like surprise colours Nick's face and he fucks into Kenny again, grinds deeper and then he's stiffening and biting off a moan. 

 

_ "Oh," _ Nick pants, "oh God,  _ fuck, Matt." _

 

In a reflex as automatic as any other, Matt comes the second his name leaves Nick's mouth. His hips lurch, shoving his cock down Kenny's throat, orgasm shuddering through him in a starburst of pleasure that tears a guttural moan out of his chest.

 

Balanced awkwardly on one forearm now, Kenny makes a strangled noise as he finishes himself off and jerks his head up just in time for the last of Matt's jizz to streak his lips and chin, sticking in his stubble and dripping onto the sheets. 

 

"Holy shit," Kenny croaks, gulping air as he drops like dead weight against Matt's thigh. Nick eases out of Kenny and lets him go a moment later, and the rest of Kenny crumples into a shivery pile of limbs. 

 

"You alright?" Matt asks, stroking Kenny's hair. "Sorry, I should have been more careful."

 

Kenny bats at him weakly. "'S'okay," he mumbles. "Worth it." He heaves himself into a sitting position with unsteady arms, wiping his face off when Nick suddenly grabs him, making eye contact with Matt as he does it. 

 

Like he's making sure Matt's seeing it when he licks the rest of the jizz off Kenny's mouth and goes in for a languid, filthy kiss that Matt feels like a phantom limb.

 

He's pretty sure he isn't physically capable of getting it up again this quickly but goddamn if his dick doesn't try with a sight like this in front of him. He doesn't even know where to begin dissecting how he feels about Nick lapping his come off Kenny's chin, except that it might have just claimed the top spot on Matt's mental highlight reel of jackoff fodder.

 

When Kenny pulls away, dazed, Matt grabs Nick before he can lose the nerve and kisses him, tasting his own spunk and  _ Nick, _ Nick there under everything. Matt laps away the taste of himself until it's just his brother, just Nick grabbing fistfuls of his hair with a low whine in his throat.

 

Matt releases Nick slow, sucks his lower lip so it'll swell up pink and sensitive, so he'll remember this moment even after Matt's let him go. They break apart and stay looking at each other, breathing each others' air. 

 

"Nick," Matt exhales, tries again. "Fuck, baby, that was something else."

 

Nick grins at him, wrapping a tendril of Matt's hair around his finger. Matt's always loved his brother's smile, and how it manages to brighten up his day - now, it fades far too soon, replaced with the beginnings of a frown.

 

"Good?" Nick asks carefully, gray eyes searching. It feels like a post match check, feeling each other for any cuts or scrapes or broken bones. 

 

"Good," Matt echoes, resting a hand on the back of Nick's head and pressing their foreheads together. The tension goes out of Nick and he flattens out again, nuzzling into Matt's neck and tangling his fingers further into Matt's hair. 

 

Matt knows they can't  _ just  _ leave it at this, but with no immediate damage and no hard feelings, it's enough for now. He looks up at Kenny who's still sitting on his knees beside them, giving them a once over with a small smile curving his lips. 

 

"So I need a shower, and I should probably get dinner." Kenny says, starting to ease his way off the bed. There's an unspoken third hanging there, a series of questions -  _ do you need me to go, was this okay, are you okay? _

 

Matt opens his mouth to reply but Nick beats him to it, makes a disapproving noise that ends up mostly muffled against Matt's skin. "Stay here."

 

Kenny's eyes soften. "You sure?" 

 

"We want you here, you weirdo," Matt says, reaching for Kenny and tugging him into a gentle kiss. "We'll deal with everything else later." 

 

Still looking genuinely touched, Kenny thumps onto the mattress beside them and cuddles up to Matt's other side, slinging an arm across his chest to stroke Nick's wrist with a thumb. 

 

"Okay," Kenny says, stifling a yawn. "We'll deal with it later."


End file.
